


Different beat - Scratchman Apoo

by RanaParra



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 10:49:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11080041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RanaParra/pseuds/RanaParra





	Different beat - Scratchman Apoo

His music was hypnotic, the notes all sounded so beautiful. You couldn’t help but dance to his whimsical tunes as he practiced, “you really like my music huh?” Your captain, Scratchman Apoo, smiled with delight, he loved to watch you dance, he loved to play for you. He would proceed on to practice, playing beautifully as he watched you, watching your body move smoothly with his music, he would play depending on how much of your body he wanted to see. Slow, for when he was in the mood to watch your hips sway, and fast when he wanted to see your body glisten with sweat. When he was finished playing, you collapsed on the deck to relax, catching your breath, “you’re such a great musician captain, I could dance to your music forever. He smiled and came over to you, hovering above you momentarily before kneeling down to pick you up. He held you close to his chest despite you being soaked in sweat, “captain, don’t hold me, I’m all sweaty and gross.” Despite your wines of protest, he went along with carrying you, “we have done dirtier things that involved dirtier parts, sweat is no big deal,” he chuckled. You rest your head against his chest as he carried you indoors towards his room, the beat of his heart against your ear was soothing, so soothing in fact that you fell asleep just before he could reach the door. Once inside his room, he lays you on the center of the bed and gently bushed some hair on your forehead aside to gently kiss your forehead, “sleep well _____,” he whispers slightly saddened, “because after this.. I’m going to have to give you to.. Him… I’m sorry..”


End file.
